Naruto: The Roots of the Stars
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE:After the Kyuubi was sealed away within Naruto, Danzo convinced the Third to allow him to train Naruto. Danzo trains Naruto in everything he knows so his legacy can continue on. Naruto was fighting against Sasuke in The Valley of The End when their jutsu clashed sending Naruto into a rift where he ends up in Tatooine. Intellect, Strong, Sharingan Naruto (NarutoxAhsoka)


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways ****I am a fan of Naruto and**** **Star Wars The Clone Wars**, I enjoy reading crossover of the two together. I have read many ******Naruto/**Star Wars The Clone Wars****** **Crossover with Naruto being Jedi, Sith, Mandalorian and etc.**

**So I came up with a "**Naruto/Star Wars The Clone Wars Crossover**** Challenge" with **a Naruto having the Sharingan due to being part Uchiha as well as being **Danzo's apprentice**. ****In this story the Elemental Nation does not exist anywhere in the ****Star Wars The Clone Wars universe****. **

**Naruto will be transported to ******Star Wars The Clone Wars universe 2 years before Canon******, where he will find himself in Tatooine. ****Naruto will be 13 when he arrive allowing him to get familiar with his surrounding and the culture around him using all of Danzo's training to his advantage while keeping a low status. He will be 15 when he meets Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. **

**Plot Summary:**

After the Kyuubi was sealed away within Naruto, Danzo was able to convince the Third Hokage for allowing him to raise and train Naruto. Danzo begins to train Naruto at young age teaching him Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and everything else he knows. Unlike all the other Root members Danzō didn't trained Naruto to lose emotions or kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment but to control it. Danzo taught Naruto about politics and the art of wars.

Naruto has grown to be a highly capable ninja and even surprised Danzo when he awakens the Sharingan during one of his training session at the age of 8 and mastering it by the age 10. Under the order of Danzo, Naruto leaves the organisation to joined Team 7 to observe Sasuke while keeping his strength concealed (same events as Canon).

We find Naruto looking exhausted due to having fought against the Sound Four (they are a stronger then the Canon) and defeating Kimimaro (Rock Lee didn't show up nor did Gaara) is now staring at Sasuke who is in the second level of his cursed seal. Seeing him preparing to use his Chidori, he begins forming her Rasengan and with out any notice they both leap toward each other with their jutsu clashing with each other creating a rift blasting Sasuke back knocking him out while Naruto was sucked in.

Kyuubi senses Naruto entering a dimension rift, he used his chakra to force a way out of the rift. Naruto awoken to find himself in a unfamiliar area.

**Naruto Profile:**

*******Appearance:** Canon Naruto with Minato's hairstyle

*******Personality:** Canon Naruto with a bit of Danzo's mixed in _  
_

***Intelligence****: **High-level Intellect, Perception, Analytically, Cunning, Observant and Resourceful

*******Kekkei Genkai: **Sharingan**  
**

*******Nature Type:** Wind and Lightning

***Ninjutsu:** Rasengan, Proficient with Wind Release nature transformation learning all of Danzo's Wind techniques, Lightning Release learning Chidori (Danzo got his hand on this jutsu from Kakashi when he was a Root Member), Chidori Stream, Chidori Senbon and Chidori Sharp Spear

***Fūinjutsu: **Proficient knowledge and skilled when using fūinjutsu and juinjutsu

***Genjutsu:** Adept in using genjutsu

***Taijutsu:** Very skilled Taijutsu fighter with high level of speed and reflexes, able to fluidly strike and counter with great accuracy

***Kenjutsu****:** His lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react

***Chakra:** Possess a powerful chakra , high chakra control, chakra reserves are naturally large and resilient, granting him tremendous stamina and vitality, stemming from this is an exceptionally long potential life-span and an accelerated healing rate

***Tools:** Sword (Tenchi-ken from Tenchi Muyo), Kunai and Shuriken

***Other Skills: **Adept Sensor Type and adept Medical skills

**Here's a bit more information for you guys to start Naruto is only a Chūnin level ninja when he fought Sasuke, while he was taught many skills by no means did that mean he mastered them its only after 2 years in the ********Star Wars The Clone Wars universe did he try to further improve the skills he has due to no longer receiving any ninja training making him a Jōnin level ninja being as powerful as a Jedi master if not more.********  
**

**Naruto is on a neutral terms with Kyuubi however he does not relies on Kyuubi's chakra unless he has no other choice.**

****Naruto improves the Chidori during the 2 years creating Chidori Stream, Chidori Senbon and Chidori Sharp Spear as a result. I gave Naruto Lightning Release because it would give the impression of him using Force Lightning in a unique way.************************************  
****************************************

****To everyone that seen Naruto's abilities will assume he can use the Force including the Jedis and Siths unaware which side he's on.  
****

****Naruto will become a well known and sought out mercenary through out the galaxy for his skills and how successful he is. ****

**On a occasion Naruto has assisted the Republic and Jedi it is on one of these mission where he meets **Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka becoming more frequent encountering each other.****

**Naruto is to be paired with Ahsoka later in the story**

**You can change around a few detail of the story to your liking w****ell anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it well takes care everyone**


End file.
